Fuite en avant
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Anya n'a peut-être pas de famille, mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle vit ici que les autres orphelins, c'est aussi un peu ses gamins.


_**A/N : écrit en réponse au thème "orphelins et fugueurs" pour la communauté d'écriture bingo-fr sur livejournal**_

* * *

Anya n'a peut-être pas de famille, mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle vit ici que les autres orphelins, c'est aussi un peu ses gamins. Elle est la plus vieille, désormais, parce que tous les anciens ont déjà été envoyés au quatre coins du pays, un regard vide sur leur visage qu'Anya sait lire, _merci camarade Tuberculov pour cette opportunité incroyable, aller crever au fin fond de la Russie à faire ce petit boulot minable que tu m'as trouvé._Tous les anciens sont déjà partis, il ne reste plus qu'elle, mais plus pour longtemps, parce qu'elle a eu dix-huit ans il n'y a pas longtemps – enfin, peut-être que si, elle ne sait pas quand elle est née, mais en tout cas, elle vient de passer dix ans dans cet orphelinat et pour la Camarade Tuberculov, c'est un peu trop (pour Anya aussi, de toute façon).

Elle est en âge de partir, Anya, et d'ailleurs c'est bien pour ça qu'elle emballe avec soin sa seule acquisition depuis son arrivée, un joli petit caillou offert par Pïotr, il y a quelques années. (Parfois elle se demande si Piotr est mort dans son travail trouvé par Camarade Tuberculov, ou s'il a simplement trouvé une meilleure vie et qu'il l'a oubliée. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle n'est pas quelqu'un de très mémorable.) Elle enfile son écharpe miteuse autour de son cou, contre la chaine froide de son médaillon. « Ensemble à Paris », qu'il dit, et parfois elle se dit qu'elle irait bien à Paris à pied, que ça sera toujours plus intéressant que d'aller se perdre sur une route russe pour se rendre dans un endroit triste comme le monde où elle ferait le plus abrutissant des travails jusqu'à la fin de sa vie – qui arriverait sans doute rapidement, Dieu soit loué, c'était déjà ça. Et puis elle se rappelle que Paris c'est en France, que c'est tellement loin qu'il lui faudrait toute une vie pour l'atteindre, et que de toute façon, après dix ans, il n'y a surement plus personne qui l'attende (après tout, elle a bien abandonné l'espoir d'une lettre de Piotr après seulement deux ans.)

Alors voilà, Anya s'apprête à quitter l'orphelinat, et pourtant elle n'est pas heureuse. Déjà, le village de pêcheurs où la Camarade Tuberculov lui a trouvé un travail n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres et il n'est pas exclu qu'elle la croise souvent au détour d'une ruelle, et franchement, après dix ans, c'est juste « non merci. » Par contre, ceux qu'elle ne croisera jamais, ce sont ses petits orphelins, ceux qui restent derrière parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore dix-huit ans et qui ne peuvent pas sortir, parce que c'est trop dangereux (enfin, c'est ce que dit Camarade Tuberculoff, mais Anya suspecte que c'est uniquement parce qu'elle adore les retenir prisonniers, que ça contente ses instincts de sorcières). Il y a la petite Tatiana, qui porte un si joli prénom et un si joli sourire et qui adore venir se blottir contre elle quand elle a froid (ce qui arrive envire cinq fois par heure dans cet orphelinat). Boris va aussi manquer à Anya, parce qu'il est drôle et intelligent et mature et que c'est rare chez un gamin de douze ans et qu'il mérite tellement mieux que six autres années avec la Camarade Tuberculoff. Il y a le petit Vanya, qui est arrivé le mois dernier, et qui ne parle pas (Anya ne sait pas si c'est une réaction dûe au choc de la mort de sa mère dans un incendie) mais qui a de grands yeux qui sont malgré tout plein d'espoir et qui rendent parfois Anya honteuse de baisser les bras avant même d'avoir essayé de rejoindre Paris. Elizaveta et ses rêves de l'Amérique, Sergueï et sa passion pour le chant, Ivan et sa casquette qu'il porte même au lit, Macha et sa toute petite voix mais son si grand cœur. Même Antonia, sa hargne et son irrespect vont lui manquer, et savoir qu'elle va les quitter pour un village de pêcheurs où personne ne l'attend, où personne ne l'aimera, où personne ne saura même qui elle est… Anya sent son cœur se briser, un peu.

Mais déjà il est l'heure pour elle de partir, et elle les sert dans ses bras en prenant bien soin de ne pas pleurer parce qu'elle a été à leur place des dizaines de fois et qu'elle n'aime pas ça, quand il y a des larmes parce que tout le monde sait que malgré les « à bientôt » il n'y aura plus jamais d'autre étreinte. Elle leur dit au revoir, qu'elle les aime, qu'elle écrira. Et Vanya parle pour la première fois depuis son arrivée quand il demande « Depuis Paris. » Anya ne sait pas quoi répondre, parce que non, elle ne va pas à Paris, mais peut-être bien que les gamins pensent que si, parcequ'elle en a bien assez palé, de Paris. Et elle ne veut pas les décevoir, alors elle sourit, et elle répond « oui, depuis Paris. »

C'est peut-être pour ça, bien plus que grâce à Pooka, qu'elle décide finalement d'aller à Saint Petersburg (ce n'est toujours pas Paris, mais il y a des trains, non ?). Parce qu'elle aussi, elle a été la gamine qui voyait partir son aîné en sachant que sa vie ne serait jamais belle, et peut-être qu'elle leur doit bien ça, à ses petits orphelins, qu'elle leur doit d'au moins essayer de réaliser son rêve, parce qu'ils ont rendu sa vie un peu plus belle durant toutes ces années, et elle sait qu'eux sont forts et qu'ils n'abandonneront jamais et qu'un jour Sergueï chantera à New York et que Elizaveta viendra l'applaudir. Alors voilà, Anya devient peut-être une fugueuse (en tout cas elle ne doute pas que Camarade Tuberculoff parlera d'elle en ces termes quand elle apprendra qu'Anya n'a jamais atteint le village de pêcheurs), mais c'est une fuite en avant, un élan qu'elle attendait depuis des années pour enfin se lancer vers la vie qu'elle désire, vers la vie qu'elle mérite.


End file.
